<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Perils of Co-authoring with Draco Malfoy by TheLostLibran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671177">Harry Potter and the Perils of Co-authoring with Draco Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran'>TheLostLibran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealous Harry Potter, Journalism, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Harry Potter, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Story within a Story, Unexpected Careers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two oblivious idiots come together to try to pen down a story? It doesn't lead to chaos, it leads to several small life changing moments of realisation.</p><p>Or, it could reveal the truth of the past ten years of their lives.</p><p>Or more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy introductions! We are just getting started.</p><p>This work is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters nor do I make money from this work. Harry Potter and Co. belong to JK Rowling and WB.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter was arguing with Draco Malfoy across the table but he was also acutely aware of Hermione Granger taking a deep breath and rubbing a palm on her large belly. She was seven and a half months pregnant with her second child, hormonal as hell and as ruthless as ever.</p><p>‘Harry, Draco,’ she called. They both turned their heads in her direction, temporarily pausing their argument. With that irritating noise out of the way, Hermione looked at each member assembled in turn.</p><p>‘This meeting was called for because one,’ she began pacing, ticking off on her fingers, ‘to analyse our quarterly report, two, to inform you of the changes requested by our Board of Directors, and three, to show you all your shockingly abysmal performances in the last two quarters.’ She locked eyes once with everyone in the room before continuing. ‘Our Board of Directors are being pressured by the investors and I’m being hounded by the general public regarding the nature of articles being printed in our weekly magazine. I’ve already met with the authorities and even I agree that the quality has been poor at best and stupid at worst. The Prophet's faring better with all the shit it spews. I was warned at the meeting that we all stand the risk of losing our jobs if we don’t show improvement by the end of the month. They asked for a change in all sections of the magazine, including mine. I hope you realise what a precarious position we are in. I don’t fancy scouring the newspapers and attending job interviews or applying to a position in the Ministry and I’m sure neither do any of you sitting here.’ She stopped, looked Harry dead in the eye and said, ‘So get your arses moving and start collecting the information!’</p><p>And that was Harry’s cue. Angry Hermione was dangerous. Cursing Hermione was ten times more so. He immediately stood up and raised his hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>‘’Mione, you need to relax. I can literally feel you stressing out over this from where I’m standing. You know as well as I do that the Prophet has always been a close competitor this time of the year with news of Quidditch and the graduates of Hogwarts. I’m sure we can sort it out. We are a capable bunch,’ he said looking around.</p><p>‘Capable or not, I want it sorted and I want results by tomorrow morning,’ Hermione glared. ‘We have only four chances to show that we can take on others in our field. I don’t want any delays.’</p><p>‘But tomorrow’s Saturday!’ Pansy Parkinson protested, stretching her legs out in front of her. ‘I have a hot date tonight and I’m going to be busy for the next two days if things go well,’ she sighed dreamily.</p><p>Harry facepalmed. Wrong move. Hermione was boiling now. ‘You’ve already slept with more than half of London, Pansy. I want an update regarding how you plan to improve your column by <i>tomorrow morning</i>,’ she stressed. ‘I’m sure your date would understand if you couldn’t turn up because of an emergency. Now, start moving!’</p><p>‘But-’ Pansy said again.</p><p>‘Pansy Parkinson, I want a new idea within two hours,’ Hermione continued glaring at her.</p><p>Pansy stood up irritatedly and started walking out. ‘Geez, you aren’t my boss, Granger! You wouldn’t even have got the position without me. Calm your tits!’ She left the room before Hermione had a chance to decrease the time further.</p><p>‘I’ll get going too,’ Neville said, ‘I already have a new concept. I’ve been developing it for a while now. I’ll get back to you when I’m done with it.’ He nodded his goodbyes and left for his desk.</p><p>Harry glanced around and saw that Hermione’s assistant Caleb Holder was fiercely scribbling on his notepad. Poor guy had a hard time keeping up with the strict and competent Hermione in the beginning. But now after three years of working with her, he pretty much became Hermione. That left him, Rolf Scamander and Draco Malfoy in the room. They awkwardly shuffled out of their seats and exited before Hermione could unleash her fury. Fifteen minutes later, a memo zoomed into the open workspace cubicles. Draco grabbed it out of air and started reading it aloud.</p><p>‘This is to inform that week offs have been reduced to Sundays only until further notice.’</p><p>The other staff groaned. One of them banged their head on the table.</p><p>‘Is she always so insufferable?’ someone asked.</p><p>‘The next time you call her that, love,’ Pansy said calmly, as if talking to a child, ‘you are going to be short of one main organ of your body.’</p><p>That seemed to have single handedly driven sense and wisdom into everyone and they hurriedly went back to their work.</p><p>‘I don’t think I can ever get used to Pansy defending ‘Mione even if I’m 80,’ Harry whispered.</p><p>‘Yeah? I was worried we’d have to prevent them from hexing each other when I first made introductions. I totally overlooked what a formidable team they could make,’ Draco replied from the chair next to Harry’s.</p><p>Harry chuckled and went back to his essay. Draco turned to edit his story. The Golden Trio, Draco and Pansy had become friends in their eighth year after Hermione protected Pansy from a hex fired by a younger year girl. Pansy had been facing a lot of antagonism and hostility for wanting to give up Harry to Voldemort and although Harry openly acknowledged that he was going to keep the past where it belonged, the bitter truth remained that Pansy’s words had already been imprinted in the other’s brains to such an extent that Harry doubted even a strong memory charm could remove them. He, Ron and Hermione also saw their fury and disgust for what they were- mad adoration and hero worship that more often than not bordered hazardously on unhealthy obsession. It was only after Draco was assaulted by a group of ten sixth years, though, that Harry decided to take them fully under his wing. Draco and Pansy strongly rejected it in the beginning out of fear, suspicion and pride but then quickly embraced it after the three saved them both from yet another attack. Partnering for Slughorn’s assignment only strengthened their bond. Ever since, their friendship bloomed to astonishing proportions. All five had been neighbours in the same apartment complex for ten years now, moving out as soon as they completed their schooling, with Draco and Harry sharing a flat for the sake of saving money. Pansy had been with them in the beginning but later on purchased the empty one on the sixth floor when the boys complained about her nightly rituals.</p><p> </p><p>By 6 o’clock, Harry succeeded in making absolutely zero progress on what Hermione wanted. Pansy wrote about fashion and food and Draco took up the business column- Dealing Winners. Neville was The Consultant Horticulturist and Rolf ran Pet Care. Harry was concerned with Beat the King- a hilarious and informative magical crossword, advising people on their problems being Mr.Crazee and reviewing the daily work as the Assistant Editor. The problem now was that he had always been impulsive. He didn’t know how to improve his crossword in a few hours. Careful planning and methodical implementation were Draco’s and Hermione’s forte. It should be understandable if Harry couldn’t come up with a decent enough idea. Right?</p><p>‘Wrong,’ Draco said when Harry asked him. ‘We are the media, yes, and we must think on our feet, but crisis never calls for haste as much as it calls for efficiency.’</p><p>Harry pondered over it for a moment and then conceded Draco’s point.</p><p>‘I suppose having our jobs on the line does qualify for a critical situation,’ Craig said from the desk behind them, obviously having overheard their conversation.</p><p>Harry sighed. It looked as though every time they forgot Craig was there, he opened his mouth to remind them. His shameless eavesdropping and ceaseless gossip was, after all, what earned him his nickname. Craig had learnt the hard way never to gossip about Pansy and when they relayed the story of Craig having to manage a week with pink pigtails for hair, Ginny had given him the title of loudspeaker. Ever since, he became Craig the Loudspeaker in Harry’s head.</p><p>Sadly though, that didn’t stop Craig from being nosy. Harry was under his scrutiny so much that he started being on his guard even as he worked. Over the years it became a part of his posture. <i>Constant vigilance!</i> He never imagined he’d be putting Moody’s words to good use with Craig of all people.</p><p>‘What an astute observation, McNeil!’ Draco said, irritated. ‘The Aurors missed out on a real deal in my opinion. Why don’t you go ask them if they’d take you. I’m sure if Potter could be persuaded to write down a letter of reference, you would breeze right in. After all, allowances can be made for saviours.’</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco’s surprisingly steely sass and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his chair to face Harry and Craig.</p><p>‘There’s no need for your sarcasm here, Malfoy. I was just making a statement,’ Craig defended.</p><p>‘I told you not to think out loud,’ Harry said and Craig immediately looked at him, eyes going dreamy and dopey. Harry felt the hairs at the back of his neck standing up. He was instantly alert. In the ten years that they’ve worked together, there was not a single day when Craig didn’t try to seduce him. Draco and Hermione often had to rescue Harry from his clutches. Harry had once told him straight to his face that he wasn’t interested and made the unfortunate discovery that relentless was Craig’s middle name. The worst part was that Craig was a notorious playboy in spite of being married. He was a male version of Pansy, only far less elegant than her. It was probably why Draco felt disgusted towards him. But Harry knew that Craig was one of the few who didn’t care about Draco’s past. Always being judged by others probably turned him open and accepting of life in general. It was the only reason Harry still talked with him.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat and Draco, catching on, glared at Craig who innocently smiled back at him.</p><p>‘It’s more than just our job that’s at risk here. This entire thing,’ he said, motioning around him, ‘is what we helped Hermione build, McNeil. She wanted to provide educational entertainment to people after the war and created this magazine out of her sheer will. Do you not remember how difficult it was for us in the early days to stay afloat and how we barely got returns? We had to combat the Prophet’s bullshit about how we’ve all gone rogue too. And Quibbler was a competitor of sorts. We couldn’t publish anything creature related until Rolf came along. Magical Reality is not just Hermione’s pet project, it <i>is</i> her <i>pet</i>.’</p><p>Craig looked thoughtfully between Draco and Harry and leaned back in his chair. ‘So, what have you come up with?’</p><p>‘I take it Neville briefed everyone?’ Harry said, instead of answering his question.</p><p>Craig nodded and continued looking at them expectantly.</p><p>Draco sighed and stood up, stretching his back. ‘You look like you are good to go,’ he said, feigning nonchalance. Craig excelled at Divination in Hogwarts and was responsible for the daily horoscope.</p><p>Harry didn’t hear Craig’s answer as he was momentarily distracted by the sliver of pale skin that appeared as Draco’s shirt rode up with his stretch. His mouth became dry and watery at the same time. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep his feelings for Draco pure and platonic. That he had a crush on him the size of a football field was often ignored, consciously. He also conveniently ignored that was also why he never dated in these ten years. He had unwittingly gone on many dates though; his friends, being married themselves, couldn’t help setting him up with someone or the other. Every single one had failed to reach his expectations. With Teddy growing up however, he decided to give his well intentioned comrades a piece of his mind and that had put an end to all their attempts. That had been eight years ago. But why Draco hadn’t dated either was a million dollar question for him. Draco flirted enough to make others think he was a total ladies’ man but Harry knew he always slept in his bed at the end of the day.</p><p>By the time Harry regained his senses, he found that Draco had moved to stand in front of him with his hands on his hips, blocking his view of Craig. He peeked through the gaps in Draco’s hands to see a broad smirk on Craig’s face. He could only assume Draco was scowling down at the brown haired boy, basing on his stance.</p><p>‘Let’s go,’ Harry said, getting up and packing his things.</p><p>Five minutes later the three of them were travelling down the elevator. Harry, ever attentive, noticed how Draco was standing in between him and Craig and a little too close to him for comfort. He couldn’t wait to get out of the tense atmosphere.</p><p>‘Hermione seems to be completely worked up. How about we surprise her with dinner?’ Draco asked.</p><p>‘I think both she and Ron would appreciate it. Ron has been craving that lasagna you made last time. But we don’t have time now for that do we?’</p><p>‘No,’ Draco grinned, ‘maybe some other day though. I was thinking we’ll have a pizza delivered. How about we invite them over on Sunday? Ron can have his lasagna then.’</p><p>‘We are having lunch with Andromeda on Sunday followed by dinner at The Burrow,’ Harry reminded his friend.</p><p>‘How about you invite us all after this crisis is over for that lasagna?’ Craig broke in.</p><p>When Draco turned a scathing glare on him, he raised his eyebrows and said, ‘You cannot talk domestic in front of me and expect me to not hear it.’</p><p>Draco was speechless and Harry looked on, astonished. Craig the Loudspeaker was generally defensive. But somehow he sounded affirmative in his defence this time around. It was almost as if he figured out Draco deliberately raised the topic. Because he most certainly did. When it came to Craig, Draco was always trying to shun him down some way or the other. Harry didn’t understand why and after a point, had stopped trying to. Draco’s mind was a mysterious place.</p><p>What Craig said next though, was even more so. ‘You’ve been opposing my efforts for ten years, Draco. And you are still where you were back then. Don’t you think you should change tactics? You know chess, don’t you? Can you at any point stagnate your position?’</p><p>Before Draco could reply, the cabin pinged and the doors opened. Craig walked out, swinging his briefcase and whistling.</p><p>‘What was that about?’ Harry asked, looking quizzically at Craig’s back.</p><p>‘Your guess is as good as mine,’ Draco said, staring at Craig with a small frown between his brows. He sounded as if he didn’t know, but looked as if he did. Which reinforced his belief- Draco’s mind was a strange place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's long, but I hope it's also lovely and everything you've been wishing for!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So I thought, we’d start a new feature with my column that will help people identify the sick plants they have and also give info about how to tend to them. You see most of them can be saved at home itself. I was thinking of calling it the Dr.Red Bean series,’ Neville said, flicking his wand at the parchment he was displaying his presentation on. The parchment dutifully rolled up and dropped onto the table before him. Rolf lifted his hand up for a high-five and Neville beamed and clapped his hand.</p><p>‘It’s amazing,’ Hermione said, her eyes lighting up with excitement, ‘It’s a sure fire way of increasing our sales since we’ll be asking our readers to send in their doubts and inquiries.’ She looked like she was still working it out in her brain. ‘Great idea, Neville!’ Hermione’s face looked as if someone gifted her a library. She turned to Draco and Harry and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>The two of them exchanged nervous looks. They were both perfectly aware that last night’s dinner wasn’t going to spare them from that day’s wrath.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and timidly glanced up at Hermione. ‘Well, I’ve thought about it,’ he began.</p><p>Harry looked quizzically at him wondering if Draco was going to confess or if he was trying to make up a story on the spot.</p><p>‘And?’ Hermione started frowning, her nose doing that sniffing motion she had a habit of doing every time she suspected something.</p><p>‘And..’ Draco trailed off uncertainly.</p><p>‘And we’ve decided to write a story together,’ Harry blurted out. Draco whipped his head at him, eyes bulging out, eyebrows disappearing into his hair and mouth pinched tight. Harry was positive Draco had no idea how closely he was resembling an owl.</p><p>Craig laughed for five minutes straight, shaking so much that he fell out of his chair by the end of it. Harry found Neville hiding a smile and Rolf slightly shaking his head as if in fond exasperation. Hermione, though, was nonplussed.</p><p>‘That’s a good idea how?’ she asked, tilting her head to the side. ‘We run an educational magazine. We are not going to publish childish stories.’</p><p>Harry had to snap his jaw shut at that admonishment.</p><p>‘Or did you just sprout whatever popped into your head when I asked you, because that in no way seems like a properly thought out plan.’</p><p><i>Damn!</i> One bad thing about working with a lifelong friend was that they could easily see through all the lies. And Hermione’s abhorrence of tardiness was only next to her hate of Umbridge.</p><p>‘No, Draco actually writes well and Harry’s creativity could be put to good use this way,’ Craig said, sobering and picking himself up from the floor.</p><p>Draco’s head whipped to Craig then. Harry also narrowed his eyes, wondering what could be going on in the Loudspeaker’s head.</p><p>‘What do you mean?’ Hermione looked like she had more faith in him and Harry started internally fuming at her for that.</p><p>Craig then proceeded to explain how he had once caught Draco writing something down in a red book of his. ‘He has a real grip on words. <i>The light from the lanterns was reflecting in the emerald orbs and making them shine brighter than all the stars in the universe combined. In his black robes, he looked as ethereal and rare as a comet.</i>’</p><p>‘How dare you read my diary, McNeil!’ Draco shouted, getting up and banging his hand on the table, shivering with unexplainable fury. Harry was surprised. He had rarely seen Draco so worked up and never over something so frivolous.</p><p>Craig merely raised his brow, rested his hand on his chin and smiled at Draco knowingly. Everyone waited with bated breath, totally aware of the implications of Draco’s rage. But to the surprise of every person in the room, Draco blinked twice at Craig and then went and sat back down in his chair, turning his head to look out the window. Harry noticed that his fists were clenched but other than that he looked as though he was internally glaring at himself for some mistake he unintentionally committed.</p><p>Craig snorted openly at Draco at that.</p><p>‘See it this way, Hermione,’ Rolf said quietly. ‘People know Draco and Harry work here, but they don’t know what they do since we all publish anonymously.’</p><p>‘And they’re both famous,’ Neville said, catching on. ‘If word got round that they are writing a story together, people would buy our magazine just to read that alone.’</p><p>‘Bloody brilliant!’ Pansy said, smirking contentedly.</p><p>‘But we don’t..’ Hermione began.</p><p>‘Let them at least show you the preliminary output. I’m sure they can do it. I trust them,’ Rolf said, smiling in Harry and Draco’s direction.</p><p>‘Well, I don’t have all day,’ Hermione huffed, ‘and that sentence seems sufficiently promising. For now, you both can keep doing what you were doing earlier. If your story comes out well enough, I’ll see if we can publish it.’</p><p>She nodded dismissively at them and they quickly scrambled out of her office. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he plopped down at his desk. He had somehow cleared hurdle number 1 and sent an origami bird with a <i>you’re the best, Rolfie</i> flying in his direction. Now he only had to think about writing that story. Right?</p><p>Apparently not, he decided, rubbing his arm after Draco sent a stinging hex his way.</p><p>‘Seriously, Potter? A story?’ he glowered at him. ‘Well,’ he drawled, ‘You can write it down yourself. Good luck!’</p><p>‘You are helping me, Draco,’ Harry declared.</p><p>‘I’m not.’</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>‘You are the reason I’m in this mess, Potter! My entire..’ Draco stopped, blushing to his ears and immediately hid his face in his hands.</p><p>Harry looked at him, puzzled. ‘But that was wonderful phrasing, Draco. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Unless..’ It struck him then. Oh God!</p><p>‘Draco,’ he said slowly, ‘were you, perhaps, describing your crush?’ For some unfathomable reason, the idea that Draco had a strong enough crush that made him wait for the past ten years didn’t sit well in Harry’s stomach. He felt sudden and irrepressible rage at the guy who had Draco’s attention and affection. Because nobody could stand next to Draco if it wasn’t Harry himself. Wait. No, that sounded weird. Why should he be bothered if Draco liked someone or not. He should be happy for his friend. Though he was pathetically single, Draco at least had someone in mind. <i>He shouldn’t!</i></p><p>Harry shook his head free of the intruding thoughts and looked at Draco. He was now turned completely away from Harry. <i>Oh please!</i> Did Draco have a problem accepting the man? Should Harry have to help Draco with his love? Because it couldn’t be anything else if Draco I’m-God’s-gift-to-mankind Malfoy didn’t date anyone for a decade. <i>A decade!</i></p><p>Bile rose up to his throat at that thought. His eyes landed on Draco’s still turned back and he sighed. Draco was his friend. He was going to help him however he could. His peripheral vision signalled that Craig the Loudspeaker was making a lousy attempt at being busy. He knew just what to do. One shot, two birds.</p><p>‘Draco darling, why have you never mentioned your secret crush?’ Harry asked, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>He heard Craig choke on his drink and spit it out as Draco swivelled around, mouth open and face aghast.</p><p>Harry winked at Draco and continued, ‘If I had known about it before, I probably could have been of some help, my dear.’</p><p>Draco’s jaw was still on the floor. It looked as if he hadn’t understood what Harry was playing at. His next words confirmed it.</p><p>‘You don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter.’</p><p>Harry didn’t notice Draco’s usage of his last name. He was too busy staring meaningfully at Draco. At last, however, Draco winked back.</p><p>‘I’m sure I do, love,’ Harry said, a conspiratorial smile spreading across his face.</p><p>Craig coughed loudly and excused himself even as Harry and Draco started sniggering. They had found, quite late into their relationship with their peculiar colleague, that he was somehow always discomfited when they used terms of endearment. It was something that Harry had actually caught on from Pansy when they had been living together. To her, everyone was always a <i>darling</i>, or a <i>love</i> or a <i>honey</i>. Harry couldn’t understand till date how she could make a word so sugary sweet sound so scathing.</p><p>‘Let’s do it then, <i>sweetheart</i>,’ Harry said, waggling his brows and snickering to himself.</p><p>‘You know I hate it when you call me that, Potter,’ Draco said, rolling over to his desk.</p><p>‘So we are doing it together then?’ Harry didn’t mean for it to come out so hopeful. Was he starting to behave as though Draco would leave him for his special someone and therefore he should spend as much time with Draco as possible? <i>Oh God!</i> He was going to become clingy at this rate. Harry sighed again and found Draco staring at him with an intense look on his face. He suspected his own expression, about which he had no clue, was the reason for the soft gaze Draco was directing at him.</p><p>‘Yes, together,’ Draco said, his tone bordering on a whisper. Harry released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.</p><p>‘Good.’ Harry smiled. ‘Shall we start?’</p><p> </p><p>‘...so we’ve decided on a love story,’ Harry said, immediately raising a hand at the disapproval swirling in Hermione’s brown eyes. ‘Let me finish. We are going to include societal issues, class differences, physical disabilities, homophobia and mental illnesses. It’s going to be great, trust us. We can’t tell you more about the story without revealing it completely. Besides, we’re already done with a few chapters.’ He smirked at Draco who looked quite proud of himself.</p><p>Hermione just stared at them for a few moments before finally sighing and folding her hands behind her head. ‘How long did it take for you to come up with the plot?’</p><p>‘My money’s on half an hour,’ Ron said from his place on Hermione’s lounge sofa.</p><p>‘What is he doing here?’ Draco glared. Harry knew he hated being caught and more so by Ron.</p><p>‘Lending me some moral support as I listen to your story,’ Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘But we are not narrating anything!’ Harry said firmly.</p><p>‘Even so, my deepest condolences, ‘Mione,’ Ron said, coming over and placing in front of her, a bundle of white tissue papers that were haphazardly rolled up and tied with a conjured string to resemble a bouquet.</p><p>Draco scowled and folded his arms across his chest. Hermione narrowed her eyes as if to ask, ‘What’s that?’</p><p>‘I couldn’t bring flowers, so I made you this bouquet out of tissues. Figured they’d be more useful,’ he smiled broadly, all thirty two teeth on display.</p><p>'<i>Orchideous</i>,’ Harry whispered and a swish of his hand produced a bunch of red and yellow orchids. ‘Here,’ he said, handing Ron the flowers, ‘My condolences at the poor response for your joke.’</p><p>A laugh erupted out of Draco at that and Harry smiled at him, fond and all soft around the edges. Hermione rested her elbows on her desk and hid her reaction behind her interlocked fingers, not wanting to laugh and offend Ron. The sarcasm was for naught though. Ron simply replaced the wilting roses on Hermione’s table with the orchids and filled the vase with an <i>Aguamenti!</i></p><p>‘So it was half an hour then,’ Hermione said, bringing everyone back to the topic at hand. ‘And Harry how long after that did you come up with the details you mentioned, class differences and stuff?’</p><p>‘Ten minutes,’ Draco answered for him. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes, it was as if Draco was a child. If his secret was out, Harry’s should be too.</p><p>‘Look,’ Hermione continued, ‘I’m only asking because I want you to realise how invested this story requires you to be. It’s no mean task, guys. You don’t get it so I’ll spell it for you both. This state of excitement, enthusiasm and eagerness is in other words a high obtained out of the mere thought of creating something unique and sensational. It happens with everyone. Plotting it is one thing and implementing it is another. You can get carried away. All your efforts will have been for nothing then.’</p><p>‘Have faith in us, ‘Mione,’ Harry said holding her hands in his. ‘Readers are going to be hooked, just because of our style of presentation, if nothing else. Our lead pair is Henry Palmer and Diego Malcolm. It’s going to be an alternating first person narration and we took up a character each. See? It’s already so different from others!’ He looked at Draco for some support which he duly provided with a small tilt of his head.</p><p>Ron and Hermione stared at them both as if he and Draco had sprouted wings and horns. He exchanged a confused look with Draco at the expression forming on the other couple’s faces.</p><p>‘Henry Palmer and Diego Malcolm?’ Ron realised he had a voice first.</p><p>Draco and Harry gave a vigorous nod. ‘And it’s an enemies to friends to lovers genre. You see, Malcolm is a snotty rich bastard who is going to appear totally haughty and hateful in the beginning,’ Harry explained.</p><p>‘We agreed not to give any details!’ Draco hissed.</p><p>Harry threw him an unamused look. ‘He hates Palmer but then they become friends after being paired for a school project and after Palmer saves Malcolm from a rogue. This all happens after a deadly war though. See we are including that too!’</p><p>‘Sch-’ Ron spluttered, ‘School project?’ He sounded incredulous. ‘Saving? War?’</p><p>Hermione rubbed a soothing hand up and down her husband’s arm as she said, ‘Don’t mind Ron. I want to know when you can submit your rough draft.’</p><p>Within a few minutes they were exiting her office. As Harry closed the door, he caught the last bits of their convo. He saw Ron throw his hands up into the air as he said, ‘Palmer and Malcolm!’</p><p>‘Ron!’ Hermione scolded him.</p><p>‘But-’</p><p>‘This is the best for them. It’s the only way.’</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco were sitting back to back on the sofa in their drawing room, arms folded across their chests and wearing identical expressions of discontent, both of them still reeling from the heavy argument they had just had. Harry was completely irritated by Draco’s disregard for his proposals and suggestions. He was the one who had got them out of Hermione’s wrath and his reward was this? Draco was absolutely thankless.</p><p>‘I’m never going to write with you again, Malfoy,’ Harry spat, hitting Draco with his own head and then cursing when pain shot through his skull.</p><p>‘I’m revoking our partnership regarding this instance as well. Working with you is impossible, Potter!’ Draco fumed, pushing Harry back with his shoulder.</p><p>‘Yes, good for you. I’m going to use my contingency plan. You go have a happy adventure racking your brain for other ideas regarding the improvement of your work,’ Harry said, jutting an elbow into Malfoy’s back.</p><p>‘You don’t have a contingency plan, Potter. You are not one who thinks of such things. Your first impulse is to jump into action,’ Draco drawled. ‘Besides, that was just a pathetic attempt at a threat by a desperate man who clearly has no other options.’</p><p>Harry brightened up at Draco’s slip up. He turned in his seat so abruptly that without his back against Draco’s, the Slytherin lost his balance and fell straight into his lap. Draco closed his eyes as he gathered his bearings and then opened them when he realised what had just happened. Meanwhile, Harry didn’t dare to move an inch. The sight of Draco’s blond hair against the background of his dark trousers was breathtaking. The amount of casual or comforting physical contact they had in the past twelve years had been carefully limited to a minimum. On Draco’s part that is. Even when Narcissa Malfoy had died, four years after the war, Draco had adamantly refused and backed away from hugs of well meaning friends. Harry had been fortunate enough to trap Draco in a calming embrace on the day of the funeral when Draco, after coming home, had trembled like a leaf, tears pouring out of his eyes, gut wrenching sobs twisting through his body. Harry, unable to take in the sight of helpless Draco, had immediately gone to him and hugged him. For an hour. When the hour was up, Draco, as if an alarm sounded somewhere in his head, had got up and walked away, never saying anything to Harry about that moment of weakness ever again. It had been eight years since Harry and Draco exchanged anything other than a handshake and therefore, this sudden proximity was a welcome development to Harry.</p><p>‘Since it’s so abundantly clear that I don’t have other options, will you help me?’ Harry asked, running tentative fingers through Draco’s golden locks, taking his continued presence in his lap as an encouragement. Realising his error, however, he added, ‘I meant that maybe my suggestions so far haven’t been that good, but it isn’t as if all of yours have been spectacular either. That scene you wanted about Malcolm tricking Palmer into a wrestling match at night was plain stupid.’</p><p>Harry’s eyes were roaming all over Draco’s hair, following the motions of his nimble fingers. He never imagined Draco’s hair to be as soft as it looked. It had been just a few minutes but Harry was already getting addicted to it. He didn’t want to stop touching the silky blond hair.</p><p>‘Fine,’ Draco conceded, closing his eyes at the soothing massage to his scalp Harry’s fingers were very kindly providing. ‘You have absolutely zero sense of self, Potter. You came crawling right back to the one who rejected you the moment you saw an opportunity. No Slytherin would ever do that.’</p><p>‘And it’s precisely because of that misguided sense of self that Slytherins end up having to do everything by themselves, gaining nothing but chronic fatigue in the process,’ Harry said, sticking his tongue out at Draco.</p><p>‘It’s because we value self preservation that we become self sufficient, Potter,’ Draco said, sending Harry a one eyed glare that, in Harry’s humble opinion, effectively ruined his intent with how funny it made Draco’s face appear.</p><p>‘If I’m on the case,’ Draco carried on, unbothered, ‘I want to keep the outline I laid out. Palmer is an orphan, Malcolm is rich, they meet once while shopping for uniforms and next at a train station. They spend a total of four years deliberately getting in each other’s way, annoying the hell out of each other and their friends. In their fifth year, Malcolm hunts Palmer down and exposes his secret club. Are we clear till there?’</p><p>Harry stared at Draco slack jawed and dumbstruck. ‘That’s like half the story, Draco!’</p><p>‘Oh and there’s going to be a war too. And Malcolm is going to be on the wrong side,’ Draco said, as if he hadn’t heard Harry.</p><p>‘Draco!’ Harry exclaimed, ‘Malcolm is not you! He’s different, he’s a muggle. Muggles don’t have wars often. There have only been two in history till now and everyone knows if the next one happens, earth is going to explode from all the nuclear weapons!’</p><p>‘Potter, in your rambling you are forgetting I don’t understand all that terminology. Fine, but at least some kind of a battle. And no, I know I’m not Malcolm but war made me understand and appreciate things in life I probably wouldn’t have otherwise. I want to tell it to others through my character.’</p><p>Harry huffed. ‘Alright,’ he said at long last.</p><p>‘Scratch behind my ear, Potter, ah, right there, yes.’ There was a long sigh that sounded as if it emerged from the very depths of Draco’s soul as Harry rubbed his fingers behind his ear. His eyes were hooked onto Draco’s face.The more he looked at Draco blissfully relaxing, the more he liked it.</p><p>‘Think about the dialogues instead of staring at my gorgeous face. We can’t go slack on them just because you can’t resist me,’ Draco reminded him a minute later.</p><p>‘Of course! Let’s not have a moment of peace until Hermione accepts it. I’m all up for it,’ Harry retorted, rolling his eyes and pulling Draco’s hair a bit.</p><p>‘Good,’ Draco replied calmly.</p><p>‘Prat,’ Harry muttered, fondness creeping into his voice.</p><p>The room was quiet save for the crackling of the fire and the creaking of the fan overhead. They had had a plentiful dinner that currently rested snug in their bellies. Exhaustion was finally settling in. Harry was lost in his thoughts and didn’t know when his eyes drooped shut. When he came to, he saw that it was half past twelve. Dawn was a long way to go and Harry was feeling too comfortable to climb out of the sofa. Which reminded him-Draco! He looked down to a sight that instantly got implanted in his mind. Draco was sleeping peacefully, his exquisitely golden lashes resting against his cheeks, hair completely mussed and a soft snore emanating from his soul.</p><p>Harry reached with one hand and traced over Draco’s face. <i>He was so beautiful!</i> Harry had to shake himself out of the stupor. Something had to be wrong for Harry’s brain to be having such notions even in its drowsy state. Draco was in love and he was Draco’s friend. All the other confusing feelings were just because of the story. He was <i>never</i> going to write another one with Draco.</p><p>All these thoughts, however, had still been insufficient to make Harry reconsider his decision to expand the couch and summon their blankets and pillows. Harry woke at five in the morning to Draco’s arms encircling his frame, his breath brushing Harry’s cheek and their heads lying against one another as Draco spooned him. The sun wasn’t up yet and the sofa was warm and comfy so Harry slipped into his dreams again. There was a nagging feeling in his mind that it was Draco’s embrace and not the sofa itself that was cosy, but Harry dismissed it once Draco threw a leg over his and pulled him in even tight as if Harry was his personal pillow. Being squeezed to death and happiness by Draco was most definitely a once in a lifetime opportunity and Harry was going to make the most of it. He was not a Slytherin, but he was also not blind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was when I was proof reading this once again that I found a few errors and inconsistencies. I've added a few details in the previous chapters. They are nothing big and will not impact the story much but this disclaimer is if in the coming chapters some things seem odd or abrupt, you'll know why.</p><p>Have a happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘How far have you come, Harry?’ Draco asked as he entered their flat, carrying four bags of groceries.</p><p>‘Palmer’s stalking Malcolm right now. They are going all over the school.’ Harry shouted back from his room.</p><p>‘Why?’ Draco asked, coming to stand at Harry’s door.</p><p>Harry lifted his head up and frowned at him. ‘You explain, why did you have him roam all the corridors in the last chapter?’</p><p>‘Um,’ Draco said, awkwardly folding his hands across his chest.</p><p>‘Is he looking for something? Or is he searching for a place to meet up with someone?’ Harry prompted. ‘Or is he trying to find a place to escape to?’</p><p>Draco didn’t reply for a while. He was tenaciously drilling holes into the carpet with his stare alone.</p><p>‘It’s just so that I know what to do when Palmer confronts Malcolm and how to take the story forward.’</p><p>‘Yes, the last one,’ Draco said at last and cleared his throat. ‘He is feeling completely burdened with coming out to his parents, his crush on Palmer and resisting his father’s coercion into joining the joke of a family business that their family’s recruitment of spies for the other side is. Additionally, he doesn’t have anyone to talk to. So he’s feeling pretty alone.’</p><p>Harry didn’t notice the somber tone Draco’s voice took as he explained. He rolled up the parchment and flicked his wand at the other materials on his desk. Within a few seconds, the items rearranged themselves into their original slots.</p><p>‘If he didn’t antagonise Palmer at every opportunity, he probably would have found a great friend in him,’ Harry said, grabbing two of the bags Draco was still holding and walking into the kitchen.</p><p>‘I mean, he made a placard opposing Palmer when Palmer went for the inter-school sports meet.’</p><p>‘So you think he deserves to be lonely?’ Draco asked, taking the groceries from Harry and putting them away in the supply closet.</p><p>‘No, I’m just saying Malcolm appears to have brought this upon himself. You realise all this angst isn’t really necessary? We could have just made it a non-angsty story if we made Palmer accept Malcolm’s offer of friendship on the first day of school. By the way, why did it have to be at a railway station?’</p><p>Harry had been haunted by a whisper of something eerily similar ever since Draco suggested that incident.</p><p>‘Don’t complain. You agreed to the story having hints of tragedy,’ Draco said, still laying the groceries out. </p><p>That he didn’t respond to Harry’s other question totally went over Harry’s head.</p><p>‘I only think that perhaps the story would have been faster paced if Holly had just smacked their heads together and made them see sense. Malcolm was mean to Robert, sure, but Palmer was also openly hostile. I mean, he judged Malcolm for insulting a person he didn’t know and then proceeded to do the same himself in the next moment.’</p><p>‘He was defending his friend, Harry,’ Draco said, turning to their refrigerator. ‘Malcolm was the one who was being arrogant and foolish. He really had it coming. You would have done the same for your friend, you actually did.’</p><p>Draco mumbled the last sentence under his breath.</p><p>‘Still, I wish I could just go and take it all back,’ Harry said, not having heard Draco as he was formulating other ideas in his head. ‘In fact, I think we probably should write about what it would have been like if they had become friends instead. Can you imagine the banter, though? It would have been smashingly sarcastic. Plus, we both are actually quite similar.’ Harry said, mentally hitting himself on the head for once again becoming one with his character and talking of Palmer's feelings as his.</p><p>‘You do?’ Draco stopped arranging and asked in a small voice, his back still turned to Harry.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Harry replied.</p><p>‘But you agreed to not change the story once it’s written. It’s the whole reason we decided to not go through all the chapters until the entire story is finished.’</p><p>‘Which is why I’m not changing it. Oy, how long are you going to do that? They’re all set,’ Harry said, pointing at their stock of fresh fruits, vegetables and meat. ‘What if your guy doesn’t like you being fastidious?’</p><p>‘No, he won’t,’ Draco said absently.</p><p>‘How do you know that?’</p><p>‘I just do.’</p><p>‘How, Draco?’</p><p>‘Because you don’t,’ he said, finally facing Harry. Immediately his eyes widened and for some reason he flushed crimson. ‘I mean,’ he cleared his throat, ‘you didn’t mind when we first started living together. You got used to it.’</p><p>Harry looked curiously at the strange mixture of emotions flitting across Draco’s face. Why was Draco so uncomfortable about talking about the guy he loved? Harry felt the atmosphere of the entire room changing whenever he brought up the topic of Draco’s secret crush. Was he afraid that Harry would be judgemental? But Harry was not. He knew Draco knew that. So what was it?</p><p>Then his brain caught up with the <i>other</i> thing Draco said. <i>Living together</i>. They have been living together, haven’t they? They went to work together, they cooked and ate every meal together, they went grocery shopping, their friends knew each other and they all frequently met up. They also went home at the end of the day and often had movie nights. They had also co-parented Teddy. Harry had got so accustomed to having Draco around him at all times of day that he never stopped to realise that they behaved almost like a <i>couple!</i></p><p><i>No!</i> Harry shook his head once and focussed back on the present. Draco was watching him with a funny expression on his face that Harry couldn’t decode. What he did work out was the last bit Draco said. <i>You got used to it</i>. That’s it! Draco had become Harry’s <i>habit.</i> It was why the thought of Draco moving in with his future boyfriend made Harry nauseous. It explained things. Harry mentally nodded at himself. He dismissed the voice that asked him if that also explained why he felt angry.</p><p>‘Well,’ Draco cleared his throat again, ‘since you’ve been honest, I’ll tell you the complete reason for Malcolm’s actions.’</p><p>Harry stood straight at that. ‘Oh thank God! I was wondering how big of a fight I’d have to write out this time after their confrontation.’</p><p>‘This time?’ Draco asked, perplexed.</p><p>‘Remember their second year? You made the two idiots enroll for the Wrestling Club in their school and then fight out their frustrations, all hands and fists. They could have just <i>talked</i>,’ Harry whined.</p><p>‘This is the seventy sixth time you’ve asked me that. Tell me, would you rather have them sign up for a Duelling club?’ Draco had an odd look in his eyes as he asked.</p><p>‘No! Of course not! We’d have to change the entire setting to a magical one then. We are doing this all Muggle so that people know about the Muggle world too.’</p><p>Draco was silent as he brought out the vessels and set about making preparations for dinner. Harry observed him from afar lost in his own thoughts. Something in what Draco had just said brought back that eerie whisper that kept insisting Harry somehow already knew what the next incident in Draco’s story would be. Harry was overthinking. Yes, it was Harry’s overthinking, his dramatism as Hermione liked to call it.</p><p>‘So, what was the real reason, anyway?’ Harry asked, making his way over to where Draco was chopping some veggies.</p><p>Draco stopped his work and sighed deeply. Turning to Harry, he said, ‘He wants Palmer to catch him.’</p><p>‘What? That doesn’t make sense, he’s always avoiding or escaping Palmer. That’s not how a person who wants to be found behaves,’ Harry argued.</p><p>‘Isn’t it?’ Draco said wistfully. ‘Well,’ he continued, ‘Malcolm wants Palmer to catch him so that he gets to talk to him and tell him. He’s very desperate, Harry. He can’t go home without a solution in hand. Because it’s either that or following in his father’s footsteps and he has no intention of doing the latter. He’s cornered, Harry.’ Draco locked eyes with Harry as he finished.</p><p>Harry was silent for a moment. ‘That’s hard,’ he unknowingly said, looking deep into grey orbs shining with an indecipherable emotion. ‘I don’t know how you did it at sixteen.’</p><p>Then he facepalmed. ‘Oh God, Draco!’ he groaned. ‘Do you have this problem too? I kind of get into my character’s head so much that I start feeling what he feels. And I keep mistaking us both for Palmer and Malcolm just because we’re writing about them. Who knew writing a book would be so intense?’ He shuddered and moved to the stove to set a pan on top of it.</p><p>‘Are we still going to the pub later on?’ Draco asked, as if in a daze.</p><p>‘Yeah, Ron claims ‘Mione needs a break. I strongly suspect he’s not getting time to let loose with Rose and everything.’</p><p>‘At 8 o’clock then?’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>An owl tapped at the window at that moment and Harry let it in. ‘Draco, this note is for you.’ He handed it over watching the brown owl curiously. ‘Hmm, he doesn’t look familiar. Who is the note from?’</p><p>When Draco didn’t answer, Harry turned to him and found him sufficiently stunned. He walked up to him and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, startling Draco so much that he jumped back with a yelp. Harry was worried now.</p><p>‘What is it? Is it bad news?’ he asked, carefully approaching him once again. Draco shook his head no and then bobbed his head yes. His look, though, said ‘maybe.’</p><p>‘You are scaring me, Draco,’ Harry said again, and then it hit him. ‘By any chance, is it..’ Harry had to gulp down a heavy, bitter knot in his throat to finish his sentence. ‘Is it from <i>him?</i>’</p><p>Draco, seeming to have come to his senses, yelled out a high pitched ‘NO!’ and then hurriedly Incendioed the tiny paper. He went back to cooking as if nothing had happened. Harry was getting more than worried. He was outright frustrated. Draco’s actions were screaming everything but no at him. He was starting to get an idea about what the lead in his stomach and the fire in his veins meant. Then began the loop of “What am I doing- Draco’s my friend- I should help him- He’s a habit- I’m overthinking” in his head and his brain was showing the beginnings of a massive migraine.</p><p>Harry cursed internally and said, ‘We can skip the pub if you’d like.’</p><p>‘No,’ Draco said sharply.</p><p>‘Are you-’</p><p>‘YES, Harry, for Merlin’s sake now, pass the potatoes!’</p><p>Draco’s food never tasted so sour in Harry’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Draco always dressed himself smartly and according to the trending fashion but that day he was looking exquisite. Yes, exquisite. There was no other way to describe his look in the form fitting grey trousers and the deep green button down he wore. Harry noticed that Draco was frequently looking about the room, glancing at the other tables and the dance floor. He also noticed Draco inconspicuously scribbling off a note and sending it with the owl that brought bad tidings, before they left for the pub. Harry sighed.</p><p>‘What’s the matter with you two? You’re both out of it today,’ Ron said, sipping his drink.</p><p>‘Nothing,’ Draco said a little too quickly and then whipped out his phone when it pinged. By the colour rising onto his smooth cheeks, Harry had no doubt it was from his crush, who apparently had one of his own on his blond adonis. Draco slid out from his seat next to Harry and excused himself to two confused looks and an openly boiling one.</p><p>‘That’s strange,’ Ron said.</p><p>‘Tell me about it,’ Harry murmured, his eyes still fixed on Draco’s form moving to the loos. He started making a mental list of everything he knew about the other guy. He was a wizard, Draco loved him and he was very obviously waiting behind that door that proclaimed “Men’s.” Harry tasted bile in his mouth.</p><p>‘Any longer, Harry, I’m positive the door to the men’s washroom is going to be blasted off its hinges,’ Pansy said with a shrewd look in her eyes, alerting him to her presence.</p><p>‘Hi, Pansy,’ Harry mumbled, taking a sip of his mocktail. He liked neither the tone of her voice nor her look. Pansy Parkinson was many things and right then, she was the most dangerous person to be around.</p><p>‘Something wrong?’ Hermione asked gently, laying her hand on Harry’s. Only then did Harry notice that his fingers were trembling. From fear, anger or jealousy, he didn’t know. Jealous. He was jealous Draco had a <i>special someone</i>. No, that’s ridiculous. He couldn’t have expected Draco to remain single forever, could he? He was jealous of the other guy. No, that meant.. something Harry’s brain refused to acknowledge. He banged his fist on the table, exhaled loudly and said, ‘It’s just the story, ‘Mione. It’s mentally taxing. For some reason I feel it’s a very familiar story and I’m reliving it. Did you, by any chance, read it out to me anytime?’</p><p>‘No,’ Hermione replied and Harry realised what an absurd question it had been. A lull spread over the table as everyone momentarily paused their conversation but Harry’s ears were filled with the ticking of the hands of his watch. It had been ten minutes since Draco went in. Whatever tiny hope he had that Draco was only using the loo flew out of the window as more time passed. Anger was morphing into rage and taking complete control over whatever sense he had remaining. He downed his drink, abruptly stood and went to the dance floor and started gyrating to the music. His goal was to dance hard enough to forget Draco and <i>his guy</i>. Fifteen minutes later, he leapt to the bar and ordered their strongest alcohol. He threw it down the back of his throat and signalled for another. He was slowly getting high and only realised how drunk he was when he found himself dancing with a blond head. He lifted his hands to circle them around his partner and his eyes landed on his watch. Shit! It had been more than forty minutes since Draco went in. Harry tore out of his partner’s grasp and rushed in the direction of “Men’s,” his increasing anxiety for Draco beating the high out of his mind. That brought back his anger, though.</p><p>Harry didn’t know what he expected to find when he opened the door but what he found was most certainly not on the list of things. He felt slightly embarrassed and slightly relieved when he entered and saw that Draco and <i>his crush </i>were not engaged in a quickie. He, in spite of his fury-fuelled state, noticed how even his inner voice snapped out <i>his crush</i>, like it was a toxic word. Harry supposed it was true. What was also true was that the room contained only two other people- Draco and Craig the Loudspeaker.</p><p>‘Craig?’ Harry asked, his anger melting into surprise. ‘What are you doing here?’</p><p>‘Taking a piss,’ Craig smiled, waggling his eyebrows at Draco, who looked totally unimpressed with his pun.</p><p>Feeling suddenly protective, Harry moved to stand in front of Draco, one hand reaching up unconsciously to cup his face. ‘Is he troubling you?’ he asked, keeping one eye trained on Craig and rubbing his thumb across Draco’s cheek.</p><p>Craig held up his hands in a placating gesture. ‘I wouldn’t. Everyone knows not to mess with Draco if they don’t want a painful death personally delivered by the saviour.’</p><p>Harry frowned at him. ‘What does that mean?’ His voice was bordering on cutting which was probably why Draco laid his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>‘Merely that you wouldn’t let a single fly buzz around Draco,’ Craig said walking backwards and then almost fleeing the bathroom.</p><p>Harry nearly laughed at how comical his exit was but his eyes landed on his friend who still looked troubled.</p><p>‘That expression is not matching your beautiful clothes, Draco,’ he said in an attempt at making Draco laugh, one finger of his other hand absently toying with the placket of Draco’s shirt.</p><p>But Draco didn’t respond. Harry suspected Draco didn’t even hear him, his eyes instead seemed to be riveted on Harry’s fingers. <i>Fingers?</i> Harry pulled his hand back and Draco looked up.</p><p>‘What is it?’ Harry asked, cupping Draco’s face in both of his hands. Draco’s eyes swam with a vulnerability he never usually showed and that settled the matter for Harry. He pulled Draco into a crushing embrace and asked, ‘Please, I can’t see you like this. What’s the problem?’</p><p>In answer, Draco snaked his arms around Harry’s waist tightly and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry started stroking his back tenderly, making soft shushing sounds.</p><p>‘Is it the letter? Was it from your guy?’ Harry asked at length, when he couldn’t resist it any longer. He was amazed his voice came out normal instead of accusing. It was almost as if Draco liking a guy was okay provided he remained in Harry’s arms. Wait what? What kind of twisted logic was that?</p><p>‘No,’ Draco croaked. <i>Was he unhappy that it wasn’t from the guy?</i> Harry quickly shut his brain from over imagining further.</p><p>‘Okay,’ Harry said, not at all liking how relieved he sounded. ‘I thought you were going to meet him here.’</p><p>Draco shifted and cracked open a lid, one questioning eye directed upwards into Harry’s green pupils.</p><p>‘You weren’t very discreet sending the owl off,’ Harry said, his cheeks colouring fast. He made no move to cover it though. He had no objection to Draco seeing him blushing if it meant he stayed in Harry’s arms for longer.</p><p>‘No it wasn’t him,’ Draco said again. Harry looked at him, silently asking him what it was then. ‘Just,’ he replied, burrowing his face back into Harry’s shoulder, ‘a little private thing, is all. By the way, you are sloshed.’</p><p>Harry chuckled and held Draco for a few minutes more before saying, ‘Yeah, let’s go home, Draco. You’re very tired. Is it the story? I know, it’s quite intense.’ He guided Draco out of the bathroom with one hand on the small of his back.</p><p>Draco was stopped from replying with the appearance of a blond head that slurred without preamble, ‘You with him?’</p><p>Harry blanched as Draco eyed him but he still saw the flicker of dejection on his friend’s face before Draco locked it behind his mask.</p><p>‘No,’ Draco said, stepping out of Harry’s embrace.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Harry said firmly, pulling Draco back against his chest and wrapping his hands fiercely around his waist.</p><p>The guy eyed him doubtfully. ‘Didn’ look like it back there,’ he said, tilting his head to the dance floor.</p><p>Draco made to move again but Harry didn’t let him. He instead planted a loud, open mouthed kiss on Draco’s cheek and proceeded to nibble on his ear. ‘Was too drunk,’ Harry said in lieu of an answer, pulling Draco’s shirt out of his trousers. ‘Confused you for my boyfriend here,’ Harry started peppering kisses down the side of Draco’s neck. He felt Draco relaxing into him.</p><p>‘What’s going on here?’ Ron asked, coming up behind The guy and narrowing his eyes at him. Oh shit! In his attempts to forget about Draco and his crush, Harry had forgotten about his friends as well. And what a sight he made for Ron, happily feasting on Draco! Ron, to his credit, though, didn’t bat an eyelid at them.</p><p>‘This guy here is trying to hit on my boyfriend,’ Draco said, gasping as Harry slid his fingers underneath Draco’s shirt while still continuing his assault on his neck.</p><p>‘He’s obviously not interested,’ Ron said pointedly.</p><p>The guy looked uncertainly among the three of them.</p><p>‘Hermione?’ Harry asked, glancing at Ron. He shifted his head to lap at the other side of Draco’s neck as well, deliberately ignoring the dumbhead.</p><p>‘With Pansy. You guys good to go, mate?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Draco breathed, arching as Harry found a sensitive spot.</p><p>The guy finally got his cue and retreated into the crowd. Ron nodded once and went back to their table. Harry lifted his head, nodded at Hermione and Pansy who seemed to have their jaws on the table, threaded his fingers through Draco’s and dragged him out. Once they were outside, though, Harry didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, it looked like Draco did.</p><p>‘How on earth did you attract such a creep, Harry?’ he asked, letting go of Harry’s hand.</p><p>‘I really thought he was you,’ Harry said in a voice low enough to be inaudible, looking stubbornly at his feet.</p><p>‘You wanted to dance with me?’ The disbelieving note to Draco’s tone made him look at him.</p><p>His eyes were shining in the glow of the night lamps.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Harry said, noticing that they were still standing close to each other.</p><p>‘Next time, then?’ Draco winked.</p><p>‘Next time,’ Harry smiled back. The air around them was filled with the steadiness of the promise they both just made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘No.’</p>
<p>‘Yes.’</p>
<p>‘It’s ridiculous, Draco. They’ve already gone way too long in their denial. You intend them to be apart for ten more years?’</p>
<p>‘But they won’t be apart! You see, they’ve already become friends and they are now going to share a flat,’ Draco insisted.</p>
<p>‘For ten years?’ Harry was incredulous. ‘For someone so logical you can be really stupid too.’</p>
<p>Draco opened his mouth to speak and apparently thinking twice about what he wanted to say, closed it shut again.</p>
<p>‘How are you going to take the story forward then?’ Harry asked. ‘We can’t keep writing about their domestic life for the rest of the book. We have to find some way to get them together.’</p>
<p>‘Well, Malcolm..’ Draco began but Harry cut him off.</p>
<p>‘Malcolm is an idiot,’ he declared.</p>
<p>‘Malfoy is an idiot?’ Craig asked, slipping into his chair.</p>
<p>‘No, Malcolm, his character. Instead of talking things out with an obviously interested Palmer, he proposes they share a flat. They can <i>be</i> together if they are living together anyway.’</p>
<p>‘Obviously interested Palmer?’ Draco was shocked. ‘Sorry, Harry, but nowhere until now, and I repeat nowhere, did Palmer say anything that remotely hinted at his interest,’ he scowled, putting “interest” in air quotes.</p>
<p>‘He testified for him and saved him from prison!’</p>
<p>‘Palmer was just being righteous and doing the right thing because Malcolm did it first.’</p>
<p>‘What about that hug they shared in the bathroom after their confrontation? You think Palmer did it just to comfort him, don’t you?’</p>
<p>‘Wait a minute,’ Craig said, pulling his chair towards them. ‘Hug? Bathroom? Confrontation?’ he snickered and rubbed his hands together, as gleeful as the cat that got the canary.</p>
<p>‘Telling you to get your mind out of the gutter is a waste of breath since it ends up there anyway,’ Draco glared.</p>
<p>‘Didn’t stop you from trying, did it?’ Craig laughed.</p>
<p>‘Look, Craig, I’ll tell you the story we’ve written so far and you tell us what you think of the both of them spending another ten painful years apart,’ Harry said. Craig the Loudspeaker suddenly seemed like a man of great wisdom and reason.</p>
<p>‘You’ll do no such thing,’ Draco snapped, smacking Harry’s wrist. ‘He’s <i>not</i> someone whose opinion on the story matters.’</p>
<p>‘So let’s go to someone whose opinion does. Hermione.’ Harry almost got up from his chair but Draco pushed him back into it.</p>
<p>‘No, we are only going to submit the final draft to her, not bother her with plot disagreements.’</p>
<p>Harry sighed. He really didn’t get why the two had to be separate. Keeping them apart for so long was torturous for Harry himself, he couldn’t even begin to fathom what Palmer had to be feeling? <i>No!</i> He was <i>not</i> Palmer. Which took his mind back to Draco’s original question.</p>
<p>‘Look, Draco, I’ll recount everything Palmer did that not just hinted, but outright <i>showed</i> that he was interested. First year, when they go on the treasure hunt during their outing, Palmer partnered with Malcolm, of his own free will. Fifth year, Palmer quit football when he heard that Malcolm quit- Palmer was suddenly not interested in something he had always been very fond of. Sixth year was the year of the hug. And seventh year was the year of saving each other at every possible opportunity.’</p>
<p>‘So that was the reason you did all those things?’ Draco asked, staring Harry down with a piercing gaze.</p>
<p>‘Yes!’ Harry exclaimed. And then slapped his forehead. ‘I mean, that’s why I made Palmer do all that.’ Draco was quiet for a moment and Harry continued. ‘So you see, Draco, it’s meaningless to keep them apart. They are going to live in the same space, for God’s sake!’</p>
<p>‘Harry,’ Draco began, ‘Malcolm is not sure.’</p>
<p><i>What?</i> Harry’s stomach bottomed out. His breathing stuttered and his palms started sweating. His mind just couldn’t process what Draco meant. Why was he rejecting him? Because yes, this was rejection and probably the worst thing Harry’s ever experienced. Even Voldemort and the war seemed to pale and wither in comparison. But, Draco wasn’t rejecting Harry, was he? <i>Again!</i> Harry was sure he was going to be sick by the end of the book. He was never going to write one again with Draco, even if Merlin himself begged him to do it! Malcolm was rejecting Palmer. No, Draco was discarding Harry’s idea. That thought again tasted sour.</p>
<p>‘Hey,’ Draco said, laying his warm hand on Harry’s. ‘Let me explain. Malcolm grew up in a totally fucked up family. He was doted on but not surrounded by love. He was expected to reach certain ideals by a certain age. The worst thing is that the expectations started right from the moment of his birth. And he turned out to be a completely different individual from what his family was expecting of him. He just wants to see and view life from all angles possible and decide if he can ever be a proper family man. He wants to be a good father and a good husband. I think he’ll get to see a good family life when they officially adopt Palmer’s godson. I want to give him time to discover himself. Allow him to create it, will you please?’</p>
<p>‘That is actually quite understandable,’ Harry nodded, reeling from the honesty radiating from every pore of Draco’s body into his own. Draco smiled at him.</p>
<p>‘Five years then,’ Harry said, hitting his palm on his desk. ‘They are going to ask for Palmer’s godson’s custody, right? I’m sure Malcolm can grasp the truth in that much time. What do you want to name him, by the way?’</p>
<p>Draco relaxed, stretching his legs out in front of him. ‘I..’</p>
<p>‘Yes?’</p>
<p>‘I wanted to name him Remus,’ Draco said, his cheeks colouring so much that Harry was tempted to remove some using a blotting paper. ‘I’ve always been very fond of Professor Lupin.’</p>
<p>Harry smiled. ‘Great!’</p>
<p>‘So they are going to raise Remus?’ Craig asked, alerting Harry and Draco to his presence once again. Well his, and the others’ presence. Pansy was supporting an amused looking Hermione with her hand around her waist, Neville was peering in from his seat next to Craig and Rolf was looking down at both of them with a broad smile on his face.</p>
<p>‘Yes, and that was more than enough plot-reveal to you all. Go away, now’ Draco said, making shooing motions with his hand and rolling back to his desk.</p>
<p>‘Interesting story,’ Pansy commented, her eyes oscillating between Harry and Draco.</p>
<p>‘Very familiar too,’ Craig said, standing up. ‘Their two main characters are going to stay together for ten years and raise a kid, much like our little pair here.’</p>
<p>‘What?’ Harry spluttered, the water he was drinking going down the wrong pipe and spraying out of his mouth straight onto Craig’s looming face.</p>
<p>‘I was just saying that you were getting inspired by your own situation,’ Craig replied, pinching Harry’s nose with his thumb and index finger. ‘Running out of ideas so much that you are looking at your own life, Harry?’ He patted Harry’s nose once, in an almost chastising gesture.</p>
<p>‘Shut up, McNeil,’ Draco glowered, smacking Craig’s fingers away from Harry’s face. The unexpected venom in his voice stimulated people into action. Pansy helped Hermione to her room and Neville and Rolf went back to their work. Craig took cautious steps back, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.</p>
<p>‘Oh, and another doubt, are they always going to refer to each other using their last names?’</p>
<p>‘Craig,’ Harry warned, laying a restraining hand on Draco who looked about ready to tackle poor Craig to the ground and throttle him to death. His eyes alone seemed to be capable of melting glaciers at that moment.</p>
<p>‘Sounded familiar is all,’ Craig said, dodging the non-verbal trip jinx Draco sent his way and disappearing round the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>Harry and Draco resumed their writing at their respective desks, albeit in a thoroughly distracted mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And how are you feeling this year?’ Draco asked from where he was crouched in front of the fireplace, talking to Teddy.</p>
<p>‘I’m feeling excellent, Uncle Draco! I’ve learned a lot. I can’t wait to come home and show it to Dad. How do you think he’s going to react to my new hairstyle?’</p>
<p>‘Hairstyle?’ Harry asked, peeping into the floo, covered in flour from head to toe. ‘Edward Remus Lupin, is this some kind of a failed prank again?’ Harry put his hands on his hips and stared his nose down at the flickering face of Teddy.</p>
<p>‘If you want to be intimidating Harry, the first prerequisite is to not be doused in flour. You just look adorably comical otherwise,’ Draco drawled, sending Teddy into a fit of giggles and hiding his own smirk behind his hand.</p>
<p>Harry looked once at Draco, once at Teddy and threw his hands up in the air. ‘And you say I spoil him,’ he accused, pointing his ladle at Draco and giving him a dirty look. ‘Fine, Teddy, you can come home and you can also expect a shaved head the minute you enter. I’ll be ready with my wand.’</p>
<p>Teddy laughed even harder at that. ‘Love you too, Dad!’ he waved as Harry went back to baking cookies for the twelve year old who was going to return from Hogwarts in a week. Harry’s middle name wasn’t perseverant for nothing, but try as he might, he couldn’t get Teddy to stop calling him Dad and he had tried for seven years.</p>
<p>‘But you <i>are</i> his father, Harry,’ Ron had reminded him one day.</p>
<p>‘He’s forgetting that Remus is his father, Ron,’ Harry had argued.</p>
<p>‘But he doesn’t know him. He knows Remus fathered him, but the one he sees before his eyes is who he thinks of when he’s asked about his dad. You,’ Ron had pointed out, ‘He’s not disrespecting Remus by calling you Dad, Harry. And I’m sure even Remus doesn’t mind it one bit. He’s probably happy his son and godson share such a wonderful bond.’</p>
<p>And that had been the end of it. Harry quit correcting Teddy and was surprised at just how natural that call felt to him from that moment on.</p>
<p>Harry smiled to himself at the memory and then his smile turned into a frown. Did Draco just call him adorable? He turned back and saw that Draco was still talking to Teddy, his face lighted up from more than the flickering embers of the fire. Harry had never observed it but Draco was his most relaxed self with Teddy. Harry might be the one who got called Dad but Draco wasn’t any lesser in that aspect. His heart felt unbearably light as he looked on with the realisation that the three of them had been a family for the past twelve years. How was it that Harry had a family, had created his family with two people he loved the most in the world, but hadn’t even been aware of it? That was when another thought struck him, not his head but directly, his heart. He already had a family, that was why he didn’t go looking around for someone all these years. He already felt whole and complete.</p>
<p>The fire-call ended ten minutes later and Draco and Harry sat down for dinner, or more appropriately, their debate time, as Harry had begun to call meal times of late, in his head.</p>
<p>‘Have you thought of how the story would end?’ Harry asked, chewing a roasted potato piece.</p>
<p>‘Yes, with their wedding,’ Draco nodded.</p>
<p>Harry dropped his fork and gaped at Draco in mock horror. ‘Who are you and what have you done with the Draco Malfoy who was craving angst for every word he wrote?’</p>
<p>Draco threw a balled up tissue at Harry and grinned. ‘I do want a happy ending, you idiot. Just because I didn’t get one doesn’t mean I will be all tyrannical to my character.’</p>
<p>And there went Harry’s good mood rushing down the drain faster than lightning. But Harry’s jealousy riddled mind also registered that this was the first time Draco had acknowledged his crush, although indirectly.</p>
<p>‘You can still get your happy ending, Draco,’ Harry said, wondering where his voice was coming from since his throat was completely blocked. ‘Take some time off, go search for him,’ he continued, silently grateful his words didn’t come out in the way his mind was spitting them out like molten lava.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, looking down at his plate. ‘I like to think that too. But please, forget about my crush, Harry. I’m not going to leave you and Teddy.’</p>
<p>Harry was slightly surprised his tone didn’t sound <i>dejected</i>. Draco had been and still was in love with someone for a decade, so deeply that he didn’t date. Shouldn’t he be sad at the least about his decision not to pursue him?</p>
<p>‘Don’t let us hamper your love. We both-,’ Harry had to push down that knot in his throat here, ‘We both would like nothing more than to see you happy, Draco.’ There was a stinging sensation in his eyes that was steadily growing.</p>
<p>‘Lo-’ Draco coughed loudly. Harry immediately came around the table, lifted Draco’s glass to his lips and held it as Draco sipped it, his other hand rubbing Draco’s back up and down.</p>
<p>‘Love?’ he asked, staring up into Harry’s eyes when he’d calmed down enough for coherent speech.</p>
<p>‘Yes,’ Harry said, surprised once again. ‘Oh goodness! You didn’t realise it until now, did you? Oh Draco!’ he sighed, smiling fondly at the bright grey eyes looking at him even as he brushed blond locks away from Draco’s forehead.</p>
<p>‘What did you think it was? You stayed single for ten years,’ Harry reminded his friend. Friend? Draco was more than that, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>‘Well, I,’ Draco said, awkwardly reaching for a spoon, ‘thought it was just a crush.’</p>
<p>‘Just a crush?’ Harry tutted. ‘Don’t be blind, Draco.’</p>
<p>‘Forget about it, Harry. I like it here and I’m not leaving. This is my family now,’ Draco replied, straightening up and resuming his dinner.</p>
<p>‘We only want you to be happy,’ Harry said, going back to his place. <i>Family?</i> Draco said family? He frowned. Why didn’t Hermione warn him that books could seriously blur the lines of imagination and reality?</p>
<p>‘I am happy, Harry,’ Draco said, locking eyes with Harry, conveying the honesty of his words through a soft, meaningful look.</p>
<p>Harry supposed he was right, Draco did look happy an hour ago, chatting with Teddy and mixing the cookie dough.</p>
<p>‘I am happy with you, Harry,’ Draco said again. And Harry’s heart felt as if it was floating on cotton, light and at peace.</p>
<p>‘I’m happy with you too,’ Harry smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days later that Harry encountered his writer’s block. No, in reality, it wasn’t that. It was a startling breakthrough he had made in figuring out who Draco’s crush was. And the answer, literally crushed him into despair of the deepest kind. The last time he felt that had been when he saw Remus’s body and the time before that had been when Sirius passed through the veil. Harry knew he was often dubbed four eyed and he detested it with every fibre of his being. He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of him thinking that about himself. Because he had been blind in spite of his four eyes. The answer was right before him, he saw it too and yet didn’t recognise the importance of it. For such glaring errors, people had to be both dumb and blind, Harry decided.</p><p>Craig McNeil. That was the answer to Harry’s question. Once he got it, he understood why Draco had been single, why Draco didn’t want to find his crush, why Draco didn’t want his happy ending. It also explained why Draco went irrationally mad whenever Craig flirted with Harry. Oh and the reason for Craig’s flirtations? To rile Draco up. Draco wanted Harry to forget about his crush because his crush was already married and a future together was impossible. How did Draco end up falling for a creep who was not only married but also seemed to enjoy rubbing his happy status in the face of the guy who very obviously loved him?</p><p>Harry looked sideways at the little brown owl who was pecking soundly at its treats. That was how Harry had figured it all out. The cute winged creature had flown in and dropped a package on Craig’s head who petted it first before feeding it and tearing the package open. It contained two boxes of sweets which made rounds before reaching Craig once again. His wife was apparently pregnant with their fourth kid. The owl had been the same one that brought the note to Draco the day they went to the pub. And Harry had seen Craig and Draco in the restroom. What a fool he had been!</p><p>Harry folded his hands on the table in front of him and laid his head on them, sniffing back the tears that were already spilling down his cheeks. He had been secretly hoping he would turn out to be Draco’s crush, because goddamnit, he had realised a little too late that he loved Draco. With all of his heart. And more. He loved Draco from the very depths of his soul but could never receive Draco’s equally wonderful love. He knew Draco’s love was wonderful. Because there was no other word that could better describe the patience and grit of a man who thought waiting an entire life for his love was a small thing. Harry’s eyes closed of their own accord, leaking more tears onto his already wet cheeks. He didn’t know how much time had passed but he opened his swollen lids when he felt a shadow over him.</p><p>Draco was kneeling beside him, one hand finding its way into Harry’s hair, the other coming up to cup his face, thumbing away the tears still pouring copiously down his face. His grey eyes were swimming with such anguish and fear and he was being so tender with Harry that for a moment Harry thought he was indeed the man Draco loved.</p><p>‘What happened, Harry?’ Draco’s broken voice asked, an insurmountable amount of worry seeping into his tone. ‘Why are you crying? Are you in pain?’</p><p>Harry wanted to scream into Draco’s face that yes, he was in excruciating pain from the way his heart was breaking into pieces but refrained, on seeing answering tears pooling in Draco’s eyes.</p><p>‘No,’ he croaked, finally lifting his head to see the impressions of his spectacles embedded in the skin of his forearm. ‘We have to submit by tomorrow and I don’t know how to end this.’ It was a half truth and it had to do. He couldn’t get away with a full lie but he could escape with a half baked one.</p><p>‘Oh Harry!’ Draco sighed, leaning forward and hugging Harry’s head to his chest, brushing his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. ‘I thought someone had insulted you or harassed you or something. I was so worried. I don’t like seeing you cry. I don’t ever want to see you cry,’ he was babbling on and on.</p><p>‘Harass me?’ Harry asked confused and then realised he had gone out for air after his disappointing moment of epiphany. ‘No, it’s not that,’ he sniffed.</p><p>‘Thank Merlin for it,’ Draco pulled back and stared at Harry, who felt suddenly shy.</p><p>‘Um, well, you see I’m still where we left off last night,’ Harry said bringing out his papers and setting them in front of Draco.</p><p>‘Last night?’ Craig piped up from behind them.</p><p>‘You will mind your own business, McNeil, if you don’t want a Crucio headed your way,’ Pansy’s voice said from above Harry’s head. That was a typical Pansy Parkinson threat if Harry ever heard one and he had heard many.</p><p>‘I won’t think twice about a Sectumsempra, McNeil,’ Draco warned, his voice as caustic as it was icy. And that was the Malfoy-Parkinson ultimatum the world backed away from. Craig included.</p><p>Harry tilted his head up into Pansy’s panicked face. Pansy nodded down at him, ruffled his hair and said, ‘Don’t scare us, Harry.’ With that she scuttled off.</p><p>Neville and Rolf, who had also been listening in, gave a slight nod and asked in identical tones, ‘Alright, mate?’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Okay,’ they nodded again and turned back to their desks.</p><p>‘It’s just a writer’s block, Harry. Everyone faces it. It’s fine,’ Draco soothed, still rubbing circles along Harry’s spine. ‘Okay, so where were we? Yes, they are celebrating their fifth year of living together. Who celebrates such things anyway?’</p><p>Harry smacked his arm with the pen he was holding. ‘You say, you were adamant about having this scene.’</p><p>‘They are celebrating the fifth year of their freedom and it’s actually Palmer’s twenty-third birthday. Teddy’s there and the three are having a lovely candle light dinner.’ Draco turned the page and started reading. ‘I see you’ve included a star filled sky on my advice..’</p><p>‘Your insistence, more like,’ Harry snorted and paused, something Draco had just said, crowding his thoughts and enticing those whispers to come wreak havoc on his delicate grey matter. There were goosebumps all over his skin from wisps of memory which proclaim similarity, that come back unexpectedly, triggered by trivial causes. Harry shuddered, causing Draco to grip his shoulder tightly.</p><p>‘Whatever,’ Draco dismissed, going through Harry’s work. ‘So they are sitting at a table on a rooftop restaurant with lilting music and stars lighting up the area. They’ve had dinner and they have an overexcited six year old with them. That’s where you stopped.’</p><p>‘Yes. I feel like they both should say something right now in this perfectly crafted moment but I don’t know what it should be.’</p><p>Draco didn’t lift his head from his critical examination of Harry’s paper. ‘There’s only one thing they can say, right?’ he asked, finally looking up and locking eyes with Harry.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>‘I love you,’ Draco whispered.</p><p>Harry flushed beet red right in front of Draco. He felt his breathing stutter even as his heart galloped at a wild rhythm.</p><p>‘I love you, Henry, is what Diego should be saying.’ Draco moved his gaze down to where his hands were rapidly crumpling the page.</p><p>That was Harry’s breaking point. The words he desperately wanted to hear Draco say were pronounced alright, but they were neither directed at him nor were they coming from Draco.<br/>
Unable to take it any longer, he blurted out, ‘I know about your crush.’</p><p>Harry wasn’t surprised Draco was propelled into action by his words. He flicked his wand at their desks and once they were in order, produced a white wisp of a ferret. ‘Tell Hermione Granger, Harry and I have gone home half day.’ With that he herded Harry out of the door to the curious looks of the rest of their colleagues.</p><p>Harry felt the world closing in on him and drawing away from Draco’s grasping fingers, sprinted to the loo. He splashed cold water on his face and heaved until he felt calm enough to breathe through his nose. There was the sound of a door creaking open and closed and one pair of uncertain footsteps approaching him. Harry didn’t look up. Draco snaked his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, leaned in completely and nosed along his cheek and jaw.</p><p>‘Don’t be blind, Harry,’ he whispered into his ear. Harry was a tangled mess of emotions and sensations. Why was Draco acting in this manner? Until then, Draco had never initiated a single contact mannerism. Harry had always been the one jumping into his arms or pulling Draco into his. They had never kissed, not even on the cheek, not until that pub night a few days ago. And Harry still wasn’t able to say what spirit possessed him that day to make him go all hands and skin and mouth on Draco.</p><p>Draco. A guy Harry had just realised he loved, a guy he’d have to sacrifice, a guy deeply in love with someone else. Craig, his mind instantaneously corrected, Draco loved Craig. That someone else was no longer a part of his imagination. He was now a physical entity. Harry wanted to vomit. He turned and ran into the nearest cubicle and emptied his stomach into the commode. Draco petted Harry’s hair into a rough order and brushed back those strands that still stubbornly fell onto his forehead. Harry was becoming extremely troubled by Draco’s mounting comfort techniques. They were making it harder for him to not just grab Draco, apparate home and ruin him for every other person on the planet. </p><p>He got up and rinsed his mouth. Finally, after exhausting all his options, he met Draco’s eyes in the mirror.</p><p>‘Is that idea so bad that you had to puke,’ Draco asked with shimmering eyes.</p><p>‘Bad is putting it mildly,’ Harry spat. ‘I want to hate it, but I can’t. Because I don’t ever want to see you sad or crying. Once itself was too much, Draco.’ Harry was openly sobbing, his anger melting into tears and flowing out of him, but he couldn’t care less about it. ‘Since I can’t put myself through this kind of torture and anguish again, I’m telling you now so listen properly. I’m sure you know this but Craig’s married already Draco, it’ll be hard but it’s better if you at least start thinking of moving on.’</p><p>‘That is what you were worried about?’ Draco asked, crowding into Harry’s personal space,  and gripping the sink on either side of him.</p><p>‘Don’t do this,’ Harry said turning around and leaning his face away from Draco’s approaching one.</p><p>‘Harry, look at me.’</p><p>Harry didn’t, out of sheer obstinacy. But neither did Draco move an inch nor did he say anything else. Harry ultimately had to lift his eyes up to Draco’s.</p><p>‘My precious, precious Harry,’ Draco smiled, wiping Harry’s tears away. Harry was too stunned by the use of endearment to stop him. ‘Craig is not my crush. And I’ll tell you who my crush is at the end of our story. Based on your reaction here, I’m guessing you won’t be offended. Trust me?’</p><p>Harry couldn’t refuse when Draco requested so sweetly. He nodded.</p><p>‘Will you think about the story?’ Draco bent forwards and inhaled Harry’s scent. Their bodies were attached from chest to hip and below.</p><p>‘What is all this?’ Harry asked, pushing Draco away and glaring at him.</p><p>‘Retribution for pub. You were all hands and mouth on me that day. In public,’ he emphasised.</p><p>‘It’s a piss poor attempt at a joke,’ Harry retorted.</p><p>‘Let’s go home and work on it, we are free for the afternoon anyway,’ Draco suggested.</p><p>‘Can’t wait to tell me who your crush is?’</p><p>The question was rhetorical. Hence, Draco’s answer was unexpected. ‘Actually, yes, I can’t wait,’ he winked.</p><p> </p><p>It was 6.30 by the time Draco announced that he had finished the story. Harry was shaking with excitement. He didn’t want to risk losing a single second more. It already had been the longest day of Harry’s life, he wasn’t going to prolong it further. Harry apparated into Draco’s room and snatched the papers out of his hands.</p><p>‘Careful,’ Draco laughed and walked out.</p><p>Harry started reading.</p><p>
  <i>“Henry and Diego shared a private smile, looking at their excited six year old, Remus. ‘Papa, I lost count again,’ he whined, looking down from the sky. Henry laughed out loud as Remus’ chubby face began to contort into a pout that would descend into unending wailing all through the night if they didn’t intervene at that stage. Diego, trying to distract Remus, picked him up, set him on his lap and pointed at the lamp posts standing on the terrace.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘They are too tiny, love. Count these, instead.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>For a few blissful minutes, Remus was engrossed in his task. ‘Totally fourteen, Dad,’ he yawned.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Good boy,’ Henry said, coming over and planting a kiss atop of his son’s head.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Little Remus who was still angry at Henry started hitting him with his small fists at that. He buried his face in Diego’s shoulder as Henry once again guffawed. He started for the elevator but was halted by Diego’s hand on his arm. Henry looked at him quizzically. Diego motioned for him to stay and signalled the waiter who had served them. Remus was now dozing in his arms, drool leaking out of his mouth onto Diego’s shirt. Henry stared in confusion as the waiter approached every couple dining on the rooftop. In less than ten minutes, it was empty save for the tables, chairs, the warm glow of the brightly shining lamps, a cool summer breeze and the twinkling of the half moon and stars.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘You already gave me my birthday gift, Diego,’ Henry said, his lips curving in the hint of a smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘I know. I have something else also for you. Close your eyes.’ Henry dutifully complied. Diego had already given him the best gift ever by confessing to him just half an hour ago. Henry wondered what else was remaining.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There was some shuffling and then Diego said, ‘Open them now.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The sight he beheld brought the tears he spilled thirty minutes ago back into his eyes. Diego was kneeling down, supporting a sleeping Remus on his propped up knee and holding up a ring in the other hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Henry, we’ve gone through a lot together- school, war, life. We started off as possibly the worst kind of enemies. We hurt each other, bullied each other, constantly tried to pull each other down. It was the war that united us, strangely. We refused to give each other up at the times it mattered the most, even turning our backs, for that, on those who have been with us till then. That was when I  realised I had strong feelings for you. Feelings that were seemingly backed by hatred. I learnt the hard way that there was only a thin line between love and hate. It wasn’t until our eighth year school project, however, that I realised that we’d both crossed that line long ago. Together, we’ve somehow managed to survive it all and create this little family for ourselves. I’m grateful for your hug and kind words when I needed them the most and I’m grateful to you for letting me have a family with you. I want something more than war to bind us, however. So, you know I love you and this is all just a formality but will you accept me as your husband?’”</i>
</p><p>Harry stopped reading after that. He couldn’t go on to the next line if his life depended on it. There was that familiar buzzing in his head as multiple mental vaults burst open from the overflow of emotions. Reading it from a third person point of view seemed to have put everything that was troubling him since the start of the story, every memory that was haunting him till then, screaming similar in his ears, into a proper perspective. On paper, it was Diego Malcolm proposing to Henry Palmer. <i>But it also was Draco Malfoy as Diego Malcolm confessing to Harry Potter through Henry Palmer.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'I don't like seeing you cry' is as cliche as it is genuine, in my opinion, because it is the expression of one thing we cannot bear to see our loved ones in-pain. We put up with their every emotion from anger and arrogance to indifference and happiness but we can't tolerate the sight of them in pain of any sort. And I think such words coming from two idiots who've been oblivious for a long time, except when the other was hurt, speaks of their love in plainer words than 'I love you.'</p><p>And I'm a sucker for starry night skies since gazing out my bedroom window was how I spent most of my childhood nights. I guess there are going to be many under-the-night-sky moments in my fics, haha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end. Thanks for reading!</p><p>I apologise for the discrepancies in the length of the chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s eyes widened. What? The whispers that had picked up pace once more as he had read the proposal suddenly vanished. All thoughts swirling in his head came to an abrupt standstill as Harry’s mind cleared. He blinked as if to dispel a thick layer of film from his eyes. He had been a complete and utter idiot.</p><p><i>Emerald eyes, Draco going possessive every time Craig flirted with him, Draco being agitated at Craig nearly disclosing his crush in front of everyone, the way Draco had looked at him when Harry had said he would like to take it all back, Draco’s reactions to Harry’s kisses that day at the pub..they weren’t just to shoo the creep away like Harry had assumed, the way he had started touching him recently and Oh God, their story..it was a retelling of their own lives. That’s why it sounded so similar.</i> How could Harry have been so blind? Craig had inky black eyes, for Merlin’s sake, with absolutely no speck of green! He was so stupid, Craig had been quoting from Draco’s diary. And Harry had found out in their eighth year that Draco had been maintaining one since he was ten! Draco and Craig McNeil being lovers was a convulsive thought his brain had spun out of madness seeing that although Craig had transferred to Hogwarts in their eighth year, Draco and Craig hadn’t spoken a word to each other since they started working at Magical Reality. And that hadn’t been a slip of Draco’s tongue earlier when he had said Teddy instead of Remus any more than the other similarly erroneous things Draco had said over the past few days were, like Harry tolerating his fastidiousness. Just how oblivious had he been his entire life?</p><p>Harry’s grip on the paper he was holding loosened and it floated down to the ground from his hands. He didn’t realise he had turned to face the doorway until he registered the sight before his eyes. <i>Merlin!</i> Draco was on one knee, holding out a small box that sported two silver platinum bands embedded with a single small emerald stone each on a background of black velvet. Harry dimly noticed Teddy standing at the door with an ear splitting grin on his face.</p><p>‘I love you and this is all just a formality but will you accept me as your husband, Harry?’ Draco’s eyes were luminescent and firmly fixed on Harry.</p><p>Harry crouched down and cupped Draco’s face. ‘I can’t afford to be blind now,’ he whisper-laughed.</p><p>‘Thank Merlin for small miracles,’ Draco quipped, but his tone was unsteady. His hands shook as he took one of the rings out of its slot and slipped it onto Harry’s finger.</p><p>Harry repeated Draco’s motions and kissed his knuckles before whispering, ‘I love you too, Draco,’ against his lips. Teddy’s loud claps and cheers rang in their ears as they leaned in for their first kiss. Their lips moulded together the moment they touched and Draco and Harry went ahead, forgetting Teddy was even in the room. Harry sucked and lapped at Draco’s mouth as his fingers found the basal strands of Draco’s hair and tugged them with vigour. Draco, who had been equally possessive in his claiming of Harry, tilted his head back with a groan, his hands tightening around his husband-to-be. Harry marked Draco’s neck with feverish enthusiasm but got back to his mouth again, tangling their tongues together, because Draco tasted addictive and it would be a sin not to explore his mouth and body at every possible opportunity. Just as things were getting heated up, with Harry’s fingers finding the seam of Draco’s shirt and trying to dip into his trousers, Draco, obviously being the more sensible of the two, pulled back. He beckoned Teddy closer and Harry was happy to include him in their hug.</p><p>Their family had been complete long ago but Harry had just begun feeling how wholesome it really was. He had the two people he loved the most on this earth tight in his arms and he was willing to bet no other feeling could surpass this.</p><p> </p><p>After five hours of nothing but filthy debauchery, in their attempts to start making up for their lost time, Harry and Draco ended up destroying everything from floor to fabric. They had been able to keep their hands to themselves only until Teddy, who had returned from Hogwarts for the summer, retreated to his room. The minute he left, they pounced on each other like a pair of randy teenagers. Harry didn’t know if it was all the years of pent up sexual frustration or that heart clinching moment of proposal but once they had bolted their door and cast a strong Silencio, they transformed into animals in heat and fucked hard like two horny rabbits, feasting on skin and defiling their bed with their combined sweat, lube and spunk. They had managed to have a long session of love making as well in the five hours that they lost themselves to carnal pleasures, apart from three hasty quickies. Harry supposed that was why he felt dead tired and why Draco kept groaning, ‘Sore.’</p><p>Harry stroked his hand lazily up and down Draco’s arm that was thrown over his body as Draco burrowed into his chest. ‘When did you buy the ring?’ he asked slowly, his voice coming out hoarse.</p><p>Draco shifted and as per his habit, slipped a leg in between Harry’s. ‘Before Mum died. I wanted to tell her about you but..’ he trailed off.</p><p>Harry held him closer, if that was possible. ‘Shh..’ he whispered. Narcissa’s death had been so sudden that Arthur Weasley suspected foul play but the autopsy had revealed natural death and they had to contend with that. Draco had accepted the result and admitted that Narcissa had always had a weak heart. It was the lowest point of Draco’s life, surpassing even their Sectumsempra in sixth year.</p><p>‘I think she knew, Draco,’ Harry said, his tone calm and soothing. Narcissa Malfoy was a Slytherin, Lucius’ wife, Bellatrix’s sister and the woman who lied to Voldemort. Harry knew there was little that she didn’t know and if Draco’s habit of ranting at home was anything to go by, Narcissa had probably already heard her fair share of Draco’s “thoughts” on his day to surmise his real feelings.</p><p>‘I think so too, but I would have liked to have told her. Finding someone you love and wanting to marry them isn’t something that happens everyday, Harry. She was the first person I went to when I got my first Hogwarts letter and she was someone I wanted to share my happiest ever moment with,’ Draco exhaled, his breath tickling the hairs on Harry’s chest.</p><p>Harry was quiet for a while before he spoke next. ‘So you knew I’d accept?’</p><p>Draco laughed. ‘Everyone knew you were in love with me except for you, Potter,’ he said fondly.</p><p>‘What?’ Harry asked, disbelief ringing through his tone, looking down at the tuft of blond locks adorning his chest.</p><p>Draco lifted his head up and eyed Harry critically. When Harry started feeling uncomfortable under that hot stare was when Draco was apparently satisfied with the results of his examination. He smiled, shook his head and said, ‘Stop being blind, Harry. It’s really unbecoming of you.’</p><p>Harry, though slightly surprised, just nodded. ‘For a few excruciating hours I thought you had fallen for Craig.’</p><p>‘I think I just told you not to be blind. You also have to stop overthinking and being daft. Doesn’t it ever amaze you?’ Draco asked, sitting up and crossing his legs under him.</p><p>‘What?’ Harry raised an inquisitive brow.</p><p>‘How you can arrive at the wrong conclusions in spite of all that thinking you do? I mean, your overthinking would at least have been acceptable if at least your deductions were proper.’</p><p>Harry swatted Draco’s arm with his. ‘You are avoiding my question,’ he said.</p><p>‘Okay!’ Draco drawled, rolling his eyes. ‘Merlin, Harry, honestly you should start using your brain a little better. You wanted to be an Auror for God’s sake! McNeil had the remaining part of it too. He had apparently copied it off onto one of his papers eight years ago when he had stumbled upon my diary accidentally while searching for a bottle of ink in my drawers. He was threatening me to come clean to you. He said he would send the page to you otherwise. It was while we were arguing about it that you found us in that restroom.’</p><p>‘So, this happened because of Craig? The Loudspeaker?’</p><p>‘I did want to ask you after Mum’s anniversary but the day I planned to was when you came home late from your date. It killed me to look at you all dashing and giddy after coming back from someone,’ Draco lifted their hands and held Harry’s ring against his. ‘These have been in my cupboard ever since.’</p><p>‘I told you I was tricked into it. Even the other guy had no clue it was going to be a blind date,’ Harry defended.</p><p>‘Whatever!’ Draco dismissed.</p><p>‘And what was that about not realising you were in love with me until I spelled it out for you the other day but still buying wedding rings years in advance?’ Harry asked, a mock scowl framing his face.</p><p>Draco stared into Harry’s eyes and said, as if he wanted Harry’s soul to know this and not exactly Harry per se, like one half of a soul trying to connect with its other half. ‘You know, Harry, I’ve wanted you since I came of age. I don’t know why I was obsessed with you. The two months of summer vacation we had after every school year used to make me so listless that I had to sweat it all out on horseback. My point is, I don’t know why I observed you and liked you and I don’t know when I fell in love with you. But I always knew in my mind that I wanted to marry you. I still believe we would have ended up here even if you hadn’t helped me in our eighth year. Only the journey would have made a difference, not the destination.’</p><p>Harry was floored by the honesty swirling in Draco’s wide pupils. He felt his heart reach out and clasp Draco’s as firmly as if it was the piece that would complete his own heart.</p><p>He pushed Draco back against his chest and said, ‘By the way, when you were already sure I was interested in you, why did you react to Craig’s baiting flirtations? I thought as a Slytherin you wouldn’t like to give in to such temptations and give people like Craig a satisfaction out of getting a raise out of you.’</p><p>Draco nestled against Harry and pulled his arm over himself as he replied. ‘Even when we are married, Harry, rest assured I’m not going to tolerate anyone so much as glancing in your direction.’</p><p>Harry turned to his side to stare at his lover as he scrunched his face, obviously thinking of Craig McNeil’s past behaviour. It was cute. Draco being possessive was cute but there was no way Harry was going to tell him that. So he tugged him in close and planted a kiss on his forehead. He was eagerly looking forward to the new dawn of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>2 months later</p><p>It had been thirteen days since Hermione gave birth to Hugo Granger-Weasley. Harry, Draco and Ginny were named the little boy’s godparents.</p><p>Neville became extra famous with his Dr.Red Bean series that had been a runaway hit with the readers.</p><p>Rolf and Craig successfully combined animals and astrology and started a new educational comic strip series. Craig, who had been quite instrumental in the making of their book and who was also the reason for Draco finally revealing his feelings, now maintained a steady love-hate friendship with the blond, though the scales were often tipped to the side of hate. All three of them knew that Draco had warmed up a lot to Craig, though. After he returned that page of Draco’s diary he was apparently blackmailing the Slytherin with, that is. The final change was that Ginny changed his name to Craig The Matchmaker. Harry had wholeheartedly approved.</p><p>Pansy’s food and fashion took on new meaning as she published old recipes collected from and credited to the witches of the old generation. Adding a dash of sartorial tips for a good wardrobe from them as a side dish was also well received.</p><p>Harry took an extended leave and went on his much deserved vacation, travelling through all of Europe, with Draco and Teddy, the trio setting off immediately after the simple wedding and dinner. His life wasn’t much different from what it had been earlier. It just had one extra aspect to it- the realisation of his love for Draco and Draco’s for him.</p><p>In spite of repeated objections from his mind, Harry was prevailed upon by Draco in writing a travel column for Magical Reality that explored the similarities and differences in the magical cultures of various places they visited. The tale they penned never saw the light of the day. Harry and Draco had together decided to keep it to themselves. They did finish it however, and on their wedding day, exchanged respective copies of their own love story as their wedding present to each other. Harry kept Draco’s version on his side table and Draco kept Harry’s version in the box that contained the gifts his mother had given him on various occasions. Separately, the two halves of the book made no sense. But they both knew the other half of the story as well. They really didn’t need to have the complete volume with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing is where we let our inhibitions go, through our characters is how we express what we are afraid of saying and with all the other words in between we create a medium for our soul to reveal itself. This is why I feel that the greatest gift we can give to the people we admire are our thoughts which are a window into our deepest recesses. In my opinion, it's the most subtle expression of love present.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay home, stay safe everyone. Have a healthy quarantine!</p><p>Comments, Kudos and your thoughts are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>